


Surprise

by theshycoconut



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:27:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshycoconut/pseuds/theshycoconut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoey surprises Rythian with a sexy surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt from 30minuteyogchallenge.tumblr.com, although I spent longer on this one. This was super fun to write guys, I think I've found my calling in life.

The sun was setting over Blackrock base camp as Rythian sat at his desk, his head buried in a dusty old book he’d been trying to translate. When he noticed the shadows lengthening across the page, he looked up to watch the sun disappear below the horizon. The orange glow of sunsets always reminded him of Zoey’s hair; shining, orange. The mage rubbed his eyes blearily. He’d been working too hard lately, neglecting Zoey and Teep and the rest of his friends. He made a resolve to spend more time with them, starting first thing tomorrow, and returned his attention to his book.

“Rythian! Can you come into the bedroom? I’ve got a surprise for you.”

Rythian was about to make an excuse to allow him to finish working on the particularly tricky paragraph he was trying to get his head around when he remembered his resolution. Might as well start early, he thought.

“Sure, Zoey, just coming”

Something seemed strange about Zoey’s tone, Rythian mused as he closed his book, marking the chapter for later, and stood up from the desk. She sounded excited; well, she always sounded excited about something, but also as if she was controlling herself somehow, reigning herself in. She sounded powerful, Rythian thought as he walked to the door. She sounded seductive.

With a quickening heartbeat, Rythian pushed open the wooden door to his and Zoey’s bedroom, before stopping in his tracks. She stood in the middle of the room, in front of the large four-poster double bed they shared, her legs apart, shoulders thrown back and head up. Her sun-red hair coiled effortlessly over her shoulders and down her back, perfectly framing her face with flawlessly applied black winged eyeliner and red lipstick. She wore a black lace corset and matching underwear with fishnet stockings that tapered down her legs to black stiletto heels. Her hands were covered in black, rubber fingerless gloves that stretched up to her elbow, the top of her robotic right arm and the tips of her fingers just visible where the glove didn’t quite cover it. She carried a leather riding crop which she toyed with impatiently as she looked at Rythian, like a wolf looks at a lamb.

“Zoey! I um, er, I mean…” Rythian stammered as he hurriedly closed the door. God forbid if Teep had been around to see something like this.

“You’ve been a bad boy recently Rythian” Zoey purred. “Working too hard, ignoring me.”

“Heh, yeah, I’m sorry baby, I’ve just been so busy lately, y’know.” Rythian mumbled. He’d been expecting Zoey to show him a new type of mushroom she’d found or some science experiment that, however hard he tried, he could never quite get his head around. He’d been completely unprepared for… this.

“You know what happens to bad little boys, don’t you?” That shut him up. Zoey had expressed an interest to him before in more… unconventional pastimes in the bedroom, but he hadn’t expected to be so ruthlessly ambushed. Still, Rythian was hardly a blushing virgin; he’d found himself having fantasies dangerously close to this in the past, and he knew enough about these matters to know what his response should be.

“Yes, Miss.”

“Good. Then you’re all mine for the next hour.” Zoey smiled indulgently. She placed her riding crop down on a dresser before picking up a small but sturdy, straight backed chair from the corner of the room and putting it at the foot of the bed.

“First I want you to lock the door.” Zoey said, sitting in the chair and crossing her legs. Rythian silently obeyed. “Now,” she continued “I want you to undress for me” and fixed Rythian with a hungry stare.

Rythian felt the blush creep into his face as he removed his shirt, trousers, boots, scarf and finally underwear. He could see Zoey becoming more aroused as he stripped, and Rythian felt a swell of pride as he thought that he was responsible for that. But he was not an exhibitionist at heart and it was with a feeling of self-consciousness that he stood naked before his Mistress. He felt exposed and vulnerable, though he supposed that was the point.

Zoey smiled appreciatively at Rythian’s naked form, then uncrossed her legs and patted her lap. “Come here and get over my knee. A naughty boy like you needs to be punished.”

Rythian gasped slightly at her words and felt a twinge in his cock. He could definitely understand what so many people saw in this. Slowly he walked towards Zoey and stood at her side before gently lowering himself over her legs.

“Keep your feet and hands on the floor at all times, do you understand?”

“Yes, Miss.”

Zoey bent over Rythian’s back so the tips of her hair were brushing against his shoulders and her mouth was next to his ear. Her voice softened as she broke character to say, “The safety words are “yellow” if you are uncomfortable, “red” if you want me to stop immediately. You can use them at any point tonight. I love you babe.” She straightened back up. “Are you ready to receive your punishment?” She asked sternly.

Rythian took a deep breath and closed his eyes. “Yes, Miss.”

The first few smacks were fairly gentle but quickly built up in intensity and speed. Rythian flinched and moaned as a stinging pain spread over his ass and soon he was writhing over Zoey’s lap in a vain attempt to avoid her hand but he was held in place by Zoey’s strong metallic arm around his waist, pulling him closer into her. It occurred to Rythian that it was lucky that Zoey was left-handed and thus he was spared the torture of finding out what it felt like to be spanked by someone with a hand made of metal. After a few minutes, just when Rythian thought he could take no more, Zoey stopped and gently ran her hands along Rythian’s sore behind. The cool rubber of her gloves was a welcome relief from the warm pain and Zoey’s hands suddenly felt protective and comforting.

“How did that feel?” She asked, massaging the crease between Rythian’s buttocks and thighs.

“That was painful,” he admitted “Though not completely unenjoyable.” Suddenly, Rythian became aware of his cock, hard against his legs.

“Mmm, well I think you took that very well, I’m very proud of you.” Rythian smiled to himself. He didn’t know why but somehow being praised by Zoey made the stinging in ass all completely worth it.

“Get up.” Zoey ordered. Rythian did so, still with a slightly smug grin on his face. “Well, well, look who’s come out to play.” She remarked, looking at Rythian’s erection, level with her face. She reached out and ran her hand down the shaft slowly. Rythian let out a sigh and moaned softly, thrusting slightly into her touch. Zoey took her hand away and stood up, staring down at Rythian. She was a good few inches taller than him in her heels and the height difference really showed Rythian who was in control. “Don’t look so relieved,” Zoey warned, obviously amused. “I’m not finished with you yet.” The smiled dropped abruptly from the Rythian’s face.

“I want you to bend over the back of the chair,” she continued “Legs straight and hands flat on the seat.”

“Yes, Miss.” Rythian sighed, assuming the position quickly. He didn’t exactly relish the idea of more spanking.

“And lose the attitude, or this is going to be a lot worse for you,” said Zoey, striding over the dresser and picking up her riding crop. She smiled wickedly as Rythian’s eyes widened at the sight. “What? You didn’t think that I carry this thing just for show, did you?” she said innocently. She circled back round to face Rythian and reached out the crop until it was under his jaw, forcing his head up. “I advise you to take this seriously. This thing can do real damage in the right hands, and I’ve been practising. Am I making myself clear?”

“Yes, Miss.” Rythian said again, this time more sincerely.

“But don’t worry; I think you’re going to enjoy this.” Zoey ran the riding crop once over Rythian’s lips then dropped it back to her side and walked back around behind him. Rythian suddenly became conscious of his sore, naked bottom, raised high in the air due to the position he was in and imagined Zoey’s view from behind him; he was totally exposed. He felt his cock twitch again. Was he going to enjoy this? Definitely.

“I’m going to give you ten strokes, which you will count and thank me for after each one, understand?”

“Yes, Miss.” Rythian whispered quietly.

“Good boy. Now brace yourself, this is going to hurt.”

THWACK

Rythian gasped as the pain from the first hit shook his body. He gripped the edge of the seat and wriggled his hips pathetically to try to dull the sting. Zoey giggled excitedly behind him. He could almost feel her enjoyment radiate off of her. “Come on,” she said, tapping Rythian’s ass impatiently with the crop. “What do you say?”

“One. Thank you Miss,” he moaned.

Ten strokes (and one for luck) later, Rythian stood beside the bed, clutching his stinging ass. Zoey replaced the riding crop on the dresser side and walked back to stand in front of Rythian. She cupped his face in her hands and firmly but tenderly and planted a kiss on his lips.

“Now that your punishment is out of the way, it’s time for the fun to begin. Lie down on the bed, on your back,” she commanded. Rythian complied, sinking his sore buttocks uneasily into the satin covers of the bed. Zoey moved the chair back to its corner then walked over to the wardrobe. From the bottom shelf she pulled out a medium sized polished oak chest which she opened and began rummaging through. Rythian lifted his head from the soft pillows to watch her with interest. After a few seconds she turned back around to face Rythian triumphantly, holding in her hands four sets of heavy leather handcuffs. Rythian swallowed loudly. They’d fooled around with handcuffs of the pink fluffy variety before, but these, combined with the riding crop and outfit made it clear that Zoey meant business. Rythian briefly wondered where Zoey had bought her new toys from before remembering the blossoming red light district that had sprung up in Cabertown under the rule of its new mayor. He thought about how the next time he saw Ravs, he owed him a bottle of whiskey.

Rythian barely had time to savour the moment of anticipation before Zoey approached him and quickly bound his wrists and ankles to the corners of the bed. He was tied, spread eagled on the bed covers and completely unable to move. He was also rock-hard and utterly at the mercy of Zoey, who was eyeing his naked body hungrily.

She moved to stand at the foot of the bed, in front of Rythian. Slowly, silently she reached round to her back and undid her corset, letting it drop to the floor. Next she kicked off her shoes and rolled down her stockings, throwing then in a heap on the floor. Soon she stood naked, save for her flawless make-up, the paleness of her skin only deepening the auburn colour of her hair. 

It was torture for Rythian; to watch her undress, see her standing there in all her loveliness and being unable to touch her; or himself. Or really move at all.

“What are you going to do to me now?” Rythian asked tentatively.

“Now,” Zoey replied, climbing over the back of the bed and straddling Rythian to plant a kiss onto his neck. “I’m going to play with you.” And with that she began to run her hands along to Rythian’s chest and arms. “I want you to do something for me.” She continued while toying with Rythian’s nipples. “I want you to be very quiet, as quiet as you can, while I have fun with you, do you think you could manage that?” Rythian nodded silently, entranced by Zoey’s movements. Zoey grinned and suddenly twisted his nipples. Rythian let out a cry of pain and arousal.

“Tsk, tsk, you’re going to have to do better than that. If you can’t keep quiet on your own, then I’m going to have to gag you.” Zoey warned.

Rythian’s eyes widened in horror. He wondered how many other tricks Zoey had up her sleeve, or should he say in the chest in the wardrobe. “I’ll try Miss.” He said apologetically.

“Good boy.” She answered, and rewarded him by stroking down his legs and the inside of his thighs. She stayed a good distance away from his throbbing erection though and Rythian felt the aches of need build up inside him.

“There’s a rule I think you should know for when we fuck like this.” Zoey said, still concentrating on massaging Rythian’s body. “I always come first. You’re not allowed until I tell you to. If I tell you to, that is.”

“What?” Rythian blurted out “But I don’t think I can last much longer as it is!” He immediately regretted his outburst.

“I thought I told you to quiet.” Zoey scolded. “One more noise from you and I’m getting the gag. Besides, you will last because I’m telling you to and you want to make me happy.” That much was true. Rythian would do anything for the woman currently sitting on top of him, he thought to himself. If that meant missing out on a few orgasms, then so be it.

Rythian nodded his agreement and pursed his licks together in exaggerated muteness. Zoey smiled kindly at him and leant over to kiss him. As she did her stomach brushed lightly against the tip of Rythian’s cock causing all his pent up emotions to be released in a loud gasp. Zoey froze her lips half way to his mouth.

“Well, I was looking forward to kissing that mouth, looks like I’ll be gagging it instead.” She sighed with mock disappointment, getting up and going back to the box of wonders, though Rythian was fairly sure he could hear the enthusiasm in her voice. If this is what Zoey wants, he reminded himself, it’s all worth it.

“But what about the safe words?” He quickly asked before Zoey could place the red ball gag she’d chosen in his mouth. Zoey’s expression softened slightly as she looked at the helpless man lying beneath her.

“If you want me to stop, knock twice on the bedpost. Can you reach?” Rythian tried. He could. “I’ll un-gag you straight away and you can tell me what’s wrong.” She leant down and gave Rythian a final kiss before placing the gag in his mouth and fastening it around the back of his head. It was a strange experience for Rythian; not only did the gag remove his ability to speak but it also held his tongue down and made him unable to swallow. A small amount of saliva escaped his mouth and began to drool down his chin.

Zoey nodded once and her handiwork and returned to her position straddling Rythian’s crotch. “Well, I hope you enjoyed the warm up, now its time for the main attraction. And remember, no coming until I say so.” She said as she raised herself onto her knees and gently lowered herself onto Rythian’s aching cock. The relief for Rythian was instant as he felt himself slide deep inside her and Zoey began thrusting up and down rhythmically, moaning with pleasure. However Rythian’s high state of arousal, the stimulation that he craved being finally given to him and Zoey’s sounds of pleasure ensured that within seconds Rythian was teetering dangerously on the brink of an orgasm.

The next few minutes passed in a blur as Rythian desperately tried to suppress his urge to come. The next thing he was aware of was Zoey pushing him deep inside her as she came with a cry of delight. Her muscles tightened around Rythian and it was all he could do to contain himself. Zoey fell, spent, across Rythian’s chest and buried her face in his neck.

“Okay baby,” she whispered “You can come now.”

What followed could only be described as the best orgasm Rythian had ever had. If he hadn’t been gagged, he could have bet that they’d hear his screams all across the desert. All the emotions and sensations he had felt that evening seemed to spill out of him, overwhelming his body and mind. And all he could think about was Zoey. The force of him coming inside her triggered Zoey’s second orgasm and she dug her fingers into his shoulders and she writhed against his chest. They lay against each other for a few seconds, catching their breath and wondering if any of this had actually been real. Eventually, Zoey shuffled up onto her elbows and removed the gag from Rythian’s mouth before kissing it.

“You were fantastic.” She panted.

“You too.” Replied Rythian, and he meant it. “Do you… do you think we could do something like this again?” he asked tentatively.

“Sure,” Zoey smiled. “We just have to wait until the next time you misbehave and need someone to punish you again.”

“I can’t imagine you’d need to wait very long.”

Zoey laughed faintly. She reached down and pulled Rythian out of her before curling up against his side ready to go to sleep.

“Er, Zoey?” Rythian asked.

“Yeah?” She replied blearily, without opening her eyes.

“Any chance you could let me out of these now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
